Guirrom
Guirrom (pronounced ''/'guiːˌrəm/'') is an Admiral of the Mrovian Navy and from her flagship the ''Bringer of Judgement'', she commands the battle group over the colony of Kuludug. Physical appearance As a Mrovian, Guirrom possesses green skin and does not have a nose, a mouth, or ears; being a female, she has a very slim figure. As a warrior in the Mrovian Navy, Guirrom wears a suit of Mrovian combat armor. As per her rank, Guirrom's armor is primarily gold in color, trimmed with a silvery white, and her helmet and shoulder pauldrons are of more ornamental designs compared to Mrovian warriors of lower ranks. History Guirrom joined the Shieldmaidens upon reaching adulhood and became the Avatar of Gykul in Age 508 at the relatively young age of 207. In Age 723, Guirrom was succeeded by Aysuida as the Avatar of Gykul, but decided to continue serving the Mrovian Republic as a warrior, eventually becoming the Admiral of the Kuludug fleet in command of the [[Mrovian warship#Supercarrier|Supercarrier, the Bringer of Judgement]]. War against Nitro Guirrom initially leads the defense of Kuludug against Nitro's invading forces. Unable to hold off against the overwhelming numbers, Guirrom contacts Salhior for reinforcements. By the time the Lance of Mrov arrives with additional Mrovian warships, Litri, one of Nitro's stronger soldiers, mentally corrupts several dozen Mrovian warriors to fight on the side of the Planet Trade Organization. Salhior dispatches Cuber to deal with Litri, and the Saiyan kills his target before the enemy's abilities can cause too much damage. After killing Litri, Cuber tells Guirrom to withdraw her warriors from the largest gathering of Planet Trade Organization soldiers before wiping out the opposing army with a . When most of the invading forces are pushed back, Nitro himself arrives, prompting Salhior and Guirrom to begin evacuating the planet. Although the Mrovian weapons shoot down Nitro's ship, the lord wipes out a large amount of Kuludug's defenses in one sweeping energy wave. Cuber immediately rushes to fight Nitro and is outclassed, beaten to near death by Nitro's physical strikes and s. Before Nitro can finish Cuber off, the Lance of Mrov teleports Cuber back into itself. Nitro gives the Mrovians a chance to join his empire. With the survivors evacuated, Salhior refuses Nitro and orders to have Kuludug destroyed. The surviving Mrovian ships all fire upon the planet with their Sterilizers and then jump away from the system. Return of the Ravenous Shortly after the initial invasion of the Ravenous, Cuber and Chaiva agree to temporarily move their young son Baochoi to Glaysia, where Guirrom volunteers to babysit him. After the Ravenous' destruction, the Saiyans retrieve their child from Glaysia. Techniques Although she has yet to be seen in combat, Guirrom is a capable fighter with an extensive military background. Below are the lists of techniques she can perform. |-|Techniques= *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly *'Gykul Combo' – A downwards vertical swing with the Glaive of Gykul, followed by a backhand swing from above *'Fusion Blade' – An arcing blade-like energy wave released from a swing of the Glaive of Gykul *'Hypercell' – Guirrom fires off a shower of very powerful blue-white lightning bolts diagonally upwards, and then redirects the bolts back downwards towards the target(s). *' ' – The ability to sense ''ki * – The ability to suppress one's own ki *'Plasma Shard' – A blue-white activated from the dominant hand **'Plasma Baton' – A less-concentrated Plasma Shard used primarily in sparring *'Shield Counter' – Deflecting enemy attacks with the Shield of Gykul *' ' – The ability to move objects with the mind *' ' – The ability to communicate telepathically |-|Equipment= *'Glaive and Shield of Gykul' – A legendary glaive with an accompanying shield, both of which are made out of , once owned by the Mrovian hero Gykul – no longer in use as of Age 723 *'Mrovian plain-runner' – A genetically-modified domesticated quadruped that serves as Aysuida's mount in battle – no longer in use as of Age 723 *''Bringer of Judgement'' – The warship that Guirrom commands *'Mrovian combat armor' – A fully-sealed suit of armor worn by warriors of the Mrovian military *'Mrovian neural implant' – A communicator surgically implanted into the brain in order to enable interstellar communication and to teleport Salhior's armor onto or off his body commands *'Jump field projectors' – Fields generated by Mrovian structures that enable teleportation across distances within 1 million kilometers Category:Mrovians Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Canon Respecting